


That scared the hell out of me!

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Another story about quiz nights..., F/M, Post-The Final Battle, Quiz Night, The Rabbit Hole Club (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After the final battle, Killian and Emma have been happily living in wedded bliss. The weekly quiz night, Ruby and August bring the pair out of their home to spend some time with their friends.





	That scared the hell out of me!

It was yet another quiz night at the rabbit hole, and with Emma having won the final battle, Killian and she were starting to live in happily wedded bliss.

Ruby and August were going to the quiz. August went to go see the sheriff and her deputy (also known as the Saviour and her pirate) and asked if they wanted to come along.

One look at each other, and they agreed, thinking that they should get out of their home - spend some time with their friends. 

* * *

"We're winning the right way," Emma said to Killian as she wrote down the number of questions that Sneezy said there would be.

That is when August started coughing, making Emma jump out of her skin, and let out a curse. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and looked at her.

"Shit!" She exclaims, putting her hand over her heart as she felt giggles rise up her throat as August continued to cough. "That scared the shit out of me!" She started laughing, rolling her head onto her husband's shoulder and Killian knew she had a large smile on her face. After everything that had happened, he was glad to see her smiling.

"Excuse me," August said, patting his chest, as more coughing was released from his mouth. "I've been holding on to that for ages," 

Emma was still laughing, curling up into Killian's side. He pulled her closer, and pulled her legs over his lap and properly wrapped his arms around his true love. 

* * *

Since Killian had been fully introduced into this world, he had learnt many a thing about the world that Emma lives in. Killian swears he was head over heels in love with Emma by the time they got to Neverland.

And when Emma kissed him in Neverland, against that tree - he truly knew that he was ready to let go of the remaining amount of revenge he held on for Milah, he was ready to move on and allow himself to be happy once again (after 300 years...).

Then she asked him 'out on a date' and he has been happy since (despite the little blips of him missing a heart, Emma taking the darkness, tethering him to Excalibur, the underworld, almost losing Emma because of her being the saviour).

Whenever Killian got an answer right, the entire table cheered, as Emma wrapped her arms around her husband and pressed a kiss to his stubble cheek. Killian's smile always brightened that bit more, and he pulled Emma closer into his side.

It was the little moments between them, that made them fall even more in love with each other as the days went by. Emma raised her head and looked up at her husband, her face became soft with the love she has for this man at her side. Killian treated her like a queen every single day, and he pampered to the high heavens. He brought flowers home for her every week, he loved and adored her, made sure that she knew she was loved and adored by him. 

* * *

After the quiz was over, Killian helped Emma into the brown furry leather jacket that he's seen her wear more in the winter/colder months. With the jacket on, and zipped up, Killian grabbed the beanie that she had on her head on the way here. 

He handed it to her, and put his own leather jacket on, as Emma sorted herself out. Even though Emma was slightly smaller than him, he still had to bend his head slightly and press a kiss to her forehead. "Ready, Swan?" He asked, holding his elbow out for her (the way he remembers his mama had taught him to be a proper gentleman).

Emma gave him the smile that he loves. She gives him a nod, and loops her arm through his, resting her head against his shoulder, shutting her eyes for a second in pure bliss. 

* * *

After they got back to their blue house, with the white picket fence (the life that Emma always dreamed about), Killian knew by the fairly large yawn that Emma released - it was time to get ready for bed.

He helped her take off her brown, fluffy leather jacket and took the beanie off from her head. When she spun around to look at him, her eyes were only just staying open, and she seriously needed to go to bed.

"Go to bed, Swan. I'll be there in a shake of a lamb's tail," Killian said, pressing a kiss to her face. Emma's face would have lit with laughter, every time with the way he speaks, but she was so tired that she didn't even react. She just kicked off her boots and shuffled off upstairs.

Killian smiled at the retreating figure of his beautiful wife, as he took his own shoes off (placed hers next to his, which made his heart flutter happily), he made sure that everything was tidy - the lieutenant in him wouldn't want an untidy home. Then he set the alarm, it was a recent thing in their home, as people in Storybrooke were getting things taken from their home - left, right and centre! 

* * *

Killian climbed the stairs, and went into the bedroom that he shares with his true love, and smiles when he sees her face down, on his side of the bed, still in clothes she wore out, as she snored (only slightly).

She may not be the tidiest person in the world (that can be known from just her car alone), she may be 'completely out of his league' as some people put it, and he may be so undeserving of her, but she chose him and loves him - almost as much as he chose her and loves her to the end of time or space.


End file.
